mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Zebruh Codakk
Zebruh Codakk is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Zebruh was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Chixie Roixmr on February 21, 2018. Zebruh later went on to be featured in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Five alongside Polypa Goezee. He was designed by Shelby. Etymology The name Zebruh is a modified version of zebra, an equine animal known for its black-and-white coloration. It is also a combination of zebra and the term bruh, a slang form of "bro" that is typically used to convey frustration or disappointment. Codakk may be a modification of Kodak, a brand of printers and cameras (ironically, in 2005, Kodak announced it would stop producing black-and-white photo paper). Both names support some relationship between Zebruh and colors. It could also be a reference to Dresden Codak, a webcomic whose author has been criticized for masking a desire to draw characters sexily as social justice promotion. His leaked placeholder name was "Groupie" in reference to his enjoyment of Chixie's music. Biography Zebruh is a indigo blood living in a posh neighbourhood, enjoying a luxurious life in his giant mansion. Prior to meeting the MSPA Reader in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 5, he was "active" in fighting for lowblood rights and kept lowblood "guests" in his hive as help. During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 5, he runs into the player, delighted to meet the unique looking player and hoping to enter a romantic relationship with the player. He then asks the player about their blood color. Good Ending If the player is honest with him, he will become quite excited as he's never been friends with a redblood before. He then invites the player to his hive, and begins showing the player around. Should the player decide to spend the night indoors, Zebruh will drag the player out to attend a lowblood concert instead. When a stranger informs him that a culling is about to take place, Zebruh quickly leads the player back to safety, opting not to warn the other lowbloods about the impending disaster. Back in the fancy neighborhood, he thanks the player for supporting him while he participated in incredibly dangerous lowblood activities. He then abruptly grabs the player's hand and gazes deep into their eyes, saying that the player is more than welcome to be his matesprit as they support lowblood rights and are an ally to the socially oppressed. When the player corrects him that they would like to be his friend instead, Zebruh agrees, though it is evident that he only sees friendship as a stepping stone to romance. Bad Endings Should the player lie about their blood hue, Zebruh will become unimpressed with the player's status as a highblood. He says that he's a busy person that only wants to befriend people that he might want to fill his quadrants some day. After stating that he just doesn't see things working out between him and the player, he will wave farewell to the player. If the player decides to go out on Flushed Affirmation Day, Zebruh will suddenly decide that he'd rather spend the night in. He then takes the player into his bedroom, where two lowblood slaves are cleaning up his massive room. He casually asks the player to join him on his jam pile, though the player is much too uncomfortable to take up his offer. When the player expresses concern over an ill and malnourished lowblood, Zebruh first feigns confusion before getting irritated with the player for making him look bad. Zebruh outright ignores the ailing lowblood and takes the player down to the dining hall for dinner. Halfway through the meal, he will suddenly accuse the player for not respecting lowbloods and being just like their oppressors in every aspect. Zebruh then proceeds to rant about how hard it was for him to support lowbloods, and the player is forcibly kicked out of his abode. He howls at the player to leave his place, for he has no tolerance for anyone who is complicit with Alternia's messed-up social system. Personality and Traits Zebruh is a self-proclaimed lowblood ally, though it quickly becomes clear that he has very little regard for them. This is evident when the player notes that despite his claims of having lowblood guests, said lowbloods are actually slaves in his hive in all but name; dealing with all sorts of menial chores while being denied food and rest. His poor treatment of his guests have resulted in the lowbloods being weak and malnourished, though he feigns confusion when the player points out his guests' ill health. When attending a lowblood concert with the player, he neglects informing the other lowbloods of the fact that a culling is about to take place, claiming that helping them out would put him at risk. It should also be noted that he's a hypocrite; criticizing highbloods who use lowbloods for social advantages despite the fact that he's no better than they are. Overall, his thinly-veiled prejudice towards lowbloods is clear for all to see, and really couldn't care less about the welfare of lowbloods. Apart from that, Zebruh seems to be quite desperate in terms of relationships, though he tries to be as smooth as possible while hitting on the player. Even though the player repeatedly states their desire to have friendship and nothing more, Zebruh routinely misinterprets the player's words for something else entirely. He sees friendship as a stepping stone for romance, not something entirely platonic. He asks about the player's quadarant situation numerous times, which then reveals that he wants the player in any one of his quadrants, as long as it gets filled. When the player angers him in one of the bad endings, he expresses his anger towards trolls (mostly lowbloods) that expect him to provide for them without getting any concupiscence (or any sort of romance) in return. Zebruh is also shown to have a tendency of talking over other people or just turning a deaf ear to what has just been said. During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Volume 5, he repeatedly interrupts or talks over the player, denying the player a chance to speak. When he's not monopolizing the conversation, he would outright ignore what the player stated. This is best illustrated when he does the exact opposite of what the player requested, also highlighting the fact that he does not care about other people's preferences. He also conveniently pays no heed to the player's description of a non-romantic friendship, and completely disregards the player's attempt to explain themselves when a misunderstanding takes place. In Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, it is shown that he would also go out of his way to make the people he favours feel obligated to him. This is best illustrated when he straight-up purchases the nightclub Chixie Roixmr was supposed to perform in from the owner; telling Chixie that she will now always have a venue to host performances. Right after he is done saying that, he jokingly adds that Chixie will now have to do anything he says; though the player is quick to note that there is a gleam in his eye that hints at an ulterior motive. As such, it can be inferred that he helps out others in the hopes of guilt-tripping the other party into doing his bidding, not because he truly wants to help those in need of assistance. While Zebruh is a snazzily dressed troll, this only reflects on his status as a highblood. As a indigo blood, Zebruh is fairly formal in speech and manner, though he's noted to be quite sleazy and does end up swearing when incensed. Unlike fellow indigoblood Equius, he does not express any discomfort over using crude language. He seems to be a litterbug, given the fact that food wrappers have been thoughtlessly discarded in his room. Relationships Zebruh seems to have a less-than-stellar relationship with his zebra lusus due to different social views, but it is very obvious that his veneer of distaste for his lusus' traditional social views is probably a ploy to get others to like him better. Disregarding his claim of being a lowblood ally, he is exactly like his custodian in manner: being disdainful to those on a lower social standing and being callous to them in general. He mistreats the lowblood "guests" in his hive, making them manage numerous chores while denying them food and rest. This causes the lowbloods to be ill and underfed, though he fails to see what he is doing wrong. He goes so far to claim that said lowbloods don't yet realize how lucky they are to be able to stay in his safe hive, and insists that he's doing a spectacular job of taking care of them. It is evident that he has very little regard for the lowbloods's general welfare, and could barely care about his so-called allies. He appears to be a fan of Chixie Roixmr and often listens to her music, though it is initially unclear whether he genuinely enjoys her music or just uses it as a means to show his "support" for lowbloods. As of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, it is revealed that he does indeed listen to Chixie’s music, and has actually met her in person. Despite his ‘friendly’ attitude towards the singer, he doesn’t really care about the music itself, instead being more focused on making Chixie feel obliged to be polite and nice to him. This is best illustrated when Zebruh gets the name of Chixie’s song spectacularly wrong, though he dismisses his mistake easily. Gallery Friendsim Vol 5 select.jpg|Zebruh in the initial Friendsim Volume Five character select screen (right) ZebruhSprites.gif|Zebruh's character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim Trivia *His lusus is a zebra, though it is noted to have paler stripes and markings on its chest that resemble a bowtie. *One of Zebruh's sprites is a reference to the "You know I had to do it to em" meme. *In Zebruh's jam pile, a plush toy with an obscenely long nose is mentioned, which may be a reference to Bro's smuppets. *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is the sign of the Penitent, Sagimino, making him a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Doom. *In unconfirmed Troll Call leaks, Zebruh was known as "Groupie", likely referring to his close ties with Chixie and how he often listens to her music. *Zebruh often commissions Remele for art of lowbloods in quadrants with other lowbloods and is charged five times more than her other patrons. *Zebruh runs a blog where he does reviews on music albums and shows. Even though most of the content is reposts, he still has plenty of followers. *In Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, there is a subtle difference in his typing style. Punctuation sometimes disappears, and there are instances where some texts are all rendered in lowercase. *His horns are literally a refrence to horse/zebra "memebers" Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap Neutral/Undetermined Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters